


Whiskey and Misery

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [639]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arsenal FC, Domestic Violence, Drinking & Talking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jürgen hates Guardiola, Liverpool F.C., M/M, poor Miki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Arteta et lui dans un bar, on pourrait croire au début du mauvaise blague.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Pepijn Lijnders, Mikel Arteta & Jürgen Klopp, Mikel Arteta/Pep Guardiola
Series: FootballShot [639]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Whiskey and Misery

Whiskey and Misery

Jürgen n’a pas été attiré par Arteta à cause de ses yeux brillants, ou de sa coupe de cheveux plus qu’énigmatique, ou bien même pour ses choix vestimentaires plus que moyens par rapport aux inspirations qu’il a pu avoir dans sa carrière, non (ça aurait tout de même pu être le cas), son regard a été attiré par la marque rouge sur sa joue. Bien sûr, ça ne le regarde pas, bien sûr, il ne devrait même pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, mais il est quelqu’un de naturellement curieux. Voir le gamin d’Arsenal avoir cette marque visible, ressortant sur sa peau, ne peut que l’inquiéter, malgré lui, de ce qu’il peut se passer derrière le rideau du club adverse. Jürgen y pense sans vraiment le vouloir pendant le match, jetant quelques regards de temps en temps vers le plus jeune, incapable de savoir s’il avait la moindre idée de la visibilité du rouge ternissant sa mâchoire.

C’est ce qui l’a mené à l’inviter dans le bar le plus proche, pour prendre une bière et essayer de grapiller des informations. Jürgen se doutait que l’espagnol n’allait pas accepter à la première proposition, alors mettre le nom de Guardiola sur le tapis à la deuxième lui a facilité la tâche, bien que davantage perturbé en voyant le gamin se figer à l’entente de ce nom maudit. Maintenant il a encore plus de questions alors qu’il sirote sa bière, Mikel assis à côté de lui devant son verre de scotch, son sourire disparu depuis le coup de sifflet final pour ne laisser place qu’à un air renfrogné, renforcé par ses soupirs entre deux regards à son téléphone. Rude journée pour le jeunot apparemment.

‘’Alors… Qui est responsable de ta joue rouge, Miki ?’’ Jürgen lui demande sans même observer sa réaction cette fois, il sait qu’il va se tendre comme sur le bord du terrain, alors ses yeux restent solidement fixés sur la mousse dans sa choppe

‘’Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir ça.’’

‘’Donc c’est Josep Guardiola.’’ Cette fois, Jürgen se retourne vers le gamin, pour voir ses lèvres s’ouvrir sans qu’un mot ne leur échappe, ses yeux écarquillés avant de se refermer rapidement, comme pour taire une pensée sauvage

‘’Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons ? Demain je suis de retour à Londres, et toi tu restes ici.’’

‘’Raison de plus pour savoir ce qu’il t’a fait, parce que demain il sera trop tard.’’

‘’Il m’a frappé, ça devrait évident si tu sais que c’est lui, si tu vois la marque.’’

‘’J’ai le qui et le comment, mais pas le quand et le pourquoi, un inspecteur aime résoudre entièrement ses enquêtes.’’

‘’Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Klopp. Ce n’est pas parce que tu détestes Pep que je vais te donner raison en te dévoilant ce qui n’a rien à voir avec toi.’’

‘’Laisse-moi deviner, garde des enfants ?’’

‘’Non.’’

‘’Il t’a trompé ?’’

‘’Toujours pas.’’

‘’Tu as oublié de sortir les poubelles ?’’

‘’Par pitié, tais-toi…’’ Jürgen doit avoir un don pour ennuyer les espagnols, Mikel se tenant les tempes depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, ses veines ressortissant

‘’Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, Miki ?’’ Sa main se pose sur son poignet pour le confronter, son regard ne se détournant pas de celui du plus jeune, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le terrorise tellement chez le chauve

‘’Parce que je lui appartiens…’’ Eh bien, c’est une réponse auquel il ne s’attendait pas

‘’Depuis quand ?’’

‘’Toujours, Jürgen. Depuis toujours, depuis que je suis devenu son adjoint, depuis qu’il m’a touché la première fois ! Ce n’est pas parce que je suis à Arsenal que je suis libre de Pep, rien ne l’empêche de faire le chemin depuis Manchester pour me forcer à… Peu importe… ça ne te concerne pas.’’

‘’Ce fils de pute… Je t’emmène parler à la police, ils doivent savoir ce qu’il te fait.’’

‘’La police ? Klopp tu penses vraiment que je peux y aller en disant que Guardiola frappe son ancien adjoint ? Je peux m’être fait cette marque de n’importe quelle manière. La justice se fout de mon cas.’’

‘’Tu abandonnes avant d’essayer, ne sois pas surpris de perdre au final.’’

‘’Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je vis. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que de vivre dans la peur en rentrant chez toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de regarder à chaque coin de rue pour être d’avoir quelques heures de sommeil, tout ça en craignant de voir sa tête au réveil ! Ce n’est pas parce que tu baises ton adjoint que tu peux te permettre de me dire quoi faire.’’ Jürgen le regarde se lever, laissant un billet sous son verre intouché, ce sera pour lui alors…

‘’Mikel.’’ Jürgen est surpris que le plus jeune s’arrête vraiment au beau milieu du bar quand il l’appelle, il le pensait plutôt du genre à partir sans se soucier des voix et des regards

‘’Quoi ?’’

‘’Je ne baise pas Pepijn, je l’ai épousé.’’

‘’C’est tout ?’’

‘’Essaies une nouvelle coupe, elle plaira peut-être suffisamment à Pep pour qu’il te laisse tranquille.’’

Mikel ne l’insulte même pas en partant, le laissant juste seul devant le comptoir, sa choppe terminée depuis quelques minutes. Il semblerait qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour l’enfant d’Arsenal, en tout cas il n’en voit pas le bout quand il commande une deuxième bière.

Fin


End file.
